


Come Undone

by plexusfiend



Category: Ghostbusters
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Desperate, F/M, Ghostbusters game, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Slight mention of other characters, Smut, idw ghostbusters comics, rookie is best boy, shy boy, spider boss? Spider witch?????, spider??? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plexusfiend/pseuds/plexusfiend
Summary: The newest rookie on your team gets hit with a paranormal aphrodisiac.





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely hate that there are no works for the baby boy. 
> 
> So I guess I’ll just. HAVE TO WRITE THEM MYSELF.

It wasn’t often that the members of your team were affected by anything. Sure. Black slime hurt. Mood slime was weird. And green slime was, well, disgusting. But this?

 

This was on a completely different level. After visiting the Sedgwick for the second time this week, you’d encountered Evelyn Lewis, a specter known for her tenacious, flirtatious attitude. And as a human, a twisted murderer. 

You wouldn’t lie, you were excited about encountering her. And it was everything you thought it’d be. Thrilling, terrifying, and so very informative. 

But for the other rookie on your team, it was the exact opposite. 

You all knew she was particularly attached to him when you heard her cooing his name. Taunting him, whispering salacious things through the icy air all because she wanted to watch him squirm. “Come play with me, little man..” Was the one that seemed to mess with him the most.

 

She won the small battle between them. 

 

In the end, you’d banished her like every other ghost, specter, phantasm, demigod. Whatever you’d like to classify them as. But her effects still lingered on him. It was only after everyone got to the Ecto-1 that he told you about the small glowing eggsacs. “Some had larva in them,” he’d said, voice as quiet as usual. “Some didn’t have.. well. Anything.. except this pink one. I dunno why I thought it was any different.. but.. I got closer and the thing just popped.” Which would explain the pink, sparkly dust around his face and shoulders. But it didn’t explain the _current_ issue. 

 

Bryan was curled up on his bed, coveralls off and in the fetal position. “Too hot.. it’s too hot..” He breathed at one point. You and Ray could only make him comfortable while Egon figured out a way to reverse it. Sighing to yourself, you hooked the last fan up and positioned it in front of him. 

 

Sweat drenched his gray t-shirt and hair, yet he was still shivering. “Can I get you anything else..? Water or..?” Your voice trailed into silence. You weren’t really sure what you could do for him. The entire team noticed how off he acted in the Echo-1. Maybe it just.. produced flu-like symptoms that would go away eventually. That was Ray’s guess anyway. And at first, you all unanimously agreed to make Bryan feel better. 

 

But, no.. no that wasn’t quite right. This was something else. Something more animalistic and primal. Like a bitch in h-

 

Your face and stomach dropped. _Like a bitch in heat._ “Bryan, are- did that-“ How would you ask this in the most forward but least offensive way possible? Though the way the arm under his body covered his groin, something told you there would be no need to ask. 

 

“Don’t- don’t tell the others..” He whimpered, practically already dying of embarrassment. Imagine if they knew? If PETER knew? He’d be the laughing stock of New York.

 

“I know it’s embarrassing but- but they probably should know. I mean Tobin’s guide needs to be updated and maybe Egon could come up with something to.. yknow.. calm you down?” It came out like a question, that was your only way of lessening the blow. Despite your practical suggestions, he vehemently shook his head. 

 

Through the floor of the second level, Janine’s muffled voice could be heard answering the phone. The car’s sirens followed shortly after. They’d left you both, and Janine would most likely be on the phone for a few hours too.. “Look. Why don’t we get you into a cold shower? You keep saying you’re hot, so maybe the cold will help.”

 

He mulled it over a moment, brows furrowed in a strange sense of uncomfortable pleasure. “Y-yeah.. okay..” Maybe it _would_  help. Or at least he could stop sweating. 

 

Hooking an arm around his waist, your free hand grasped his wrist over your shoulder. You waited for him to gain what was left of his balance and carefully moved him to the bathroom. “I’m gonna sit you down for a minute, ‘kay? Just long enough to run the water.”

 

He nodded, eyes still heavy with a daze. Shaky hands pulled his shirt off, letting a sigh of relief escape his constricted chest. It did feel better to take it off. But that was about as much as he had in him. “I- I need help..”

 

The knobs creaked, and a heavy stream of water soaked part of your hair and arm. Yeah. It was definitely cold. “Okay.. that’s fine.” You tentatively removed his boots, and he tried his best to help you with the pants of his coveralls. “Is it making you this weak..? Can you even stand?” You’d asked him, voice laced with concern.

 

He thought he could, so he nodded, and let you help him up once again. You’d left his boxers, not wanting to exactly cross the already-crossed professional line. Besides, he could remove them himself if he wanted to.

 

And, god, did he want to. But his balance was off, like his shoulders were way heavier than the rest of him. 

Luckily, you hadn’t left the shower room yet. “Here.. scoot over.” Moving him manually, you’d stepped in beside him, cursing the cold water. 

But you weren’t one to just let a friend suffer. 

 

“You good? Lean against the wall if you have to..” Your voice reverberated in his mind, and every syllable you sang went straight to his already pounding erection. 

This was more than embarrassing. This was worthy of moving to a completely different state and changing his name to something plain like _Ryan French_. Start over anew. That sounded wonderful. His dazed stare made its way to your face, and then reluctantly to your lips. Was it the aphrodisiac making everything look so bright, or was it the cold water? Despite not knowing, he leaned forward, capturing your mouth with his own. 

 

And part of you felt wrong for it, even though he was absolutely aware of everything. He released your lips finally, and you took a shuddering breath. “I- I don’t know if that’s what you want.”

No. That’s what his body wanted. But did he want y o u? 

He did. More than anything. More than you’d ever realize. 

 

It was stupid to worry about, but being already this attached to him, you also couldn’t risk losing his friendship and loyalty either. 

 

“P-please..” he nearly sobbed. “Please, I- I need something. Anything..” Any kind of friction would make him feel _so_ much better. He’d even get you off too! You wouldn’t even have to ask him! He began to sink, and you stopped to help him sit against the tile wall. His fever was rising, the cold water ceasing its original job. 

 

Torn in two, you chewed the inside of your lip. You could help him, give him what he’s begging your for in hopes that it _will_ actually cure it. 

Or you could save your friendship and let him suffer a bit longer until you can spill the beans to Egon. 

 

Only one of those answers made you feel, at least, somewhat better.

 

“Fine.. Fine. But this is just between us. Nothing is shared outside of this room.” You said before gently cradling his face to pull him to you again. 

Bryan melted against you, small moans meeting your mouth as he finally let himself go. 

 

Your hand traveled past his collar and down his chest, not as toned as the other men you’ve shared relations with, but it somehow suited his soft demeanor. His breathing quickened and he pulled back for air, whispering a few obscenities as your hand met his waistband. His hips moved of their own volition as he tried his best to make your hand fall further. Just a little further. That’s all he needed. 

“F-fuck.. (y/n). Please..” Bryan’s plea melded into a sharp, strangled gasp as your hand finally met the searing heat beneath his underwear. 

 

Deciding you’d like to hear more of his praise, you settled on suckling the skin just beneath his jaw. You mentally cursed your clothes, wishing they’d just disappear without having to break away from he and his wandering hands. Your dainty fingers wrapped around him, pumping him only as much as the restricting article of clothing would let you. 

Though, in a small and irate second wind, he pushed them down. “S-So good.. I- oh fuck..” He took a breath, trying to clear the fog out of his mind. “I wanna feel you.” 

 

The shaking desperation in his voice only fueled you further, and essentially made you rid yourself of the offending coveralls. You wanted to anyway, so what’s the harm!

His hands made their way to you hips, one of his favorite things to fantasize about. Not your bust, or even your ass (which the coveralls worked wonders for). No. It was your wide hips. 

You let him pull you into a sitting position, legs on either side of him. Despite your initial hesitation, you were excited for this. You wanted to ruin him, to have him become an absolute wreck under you. “You’re sure?” You breathed, thumb hooked in preparation to move your panties to the side. 

The anticipation made him shiver, and despite your somewhat lewd gesture, his gaze was still glued to your face. “M’sure..”

 

For good measure, just in case Janine _wasn't_ taking a personal call, you placed your hand over his mouth once you settled down onto him. And, lucky you, you were able to muffle a particularly loud whine. “Shh.. it’s okay. Just breathe.”

 

Breathe? What’s breathing? It’s like he forgot.

His dazed eyes finally tore away from your face and, instead, focused on where you two were now joined. Your thighs squished against your calves, hips flush against his. He almost came from just the sight. Bryan gave a small, experimental thrust, mostly to see how sensitive _he_ would be. His eyes rolled back, and he had to come back down from the brief high. 

 

“I’m gonna start moving now. Don’t worry about holding on. Just try to feel better.” You said, taking your hand away from his mouth. Once you gave a last glance at the door, your hips rolled against his. You had to admit, he felt pretty good and in his somewhat delirious high, he was still really attentive. His lips and teeth grazed your collar bone, one hand digging into your hip, the other at your back providing you with crimson trails. 

 

You both decided to save the pillow talk for afterwards, and the only thing aside from running water that could be heard was he slapping of slick skin. 

 

And there was no verbal warning for when he came undone. No verbal cue like in Janine’s horrible books that she often read aloud to torture you with. 

Bryan’s was a more psychical cue. His face tucked between your neck and shoulder, hiding his embarrassment and overwhelming pleasure. His arms wrapped around you tighter, and his entire body shuddered with relief. 

 

And no. You didn’t necessarily get off, but that wasn’t what it was about to begin with. Raising your arm, you placed your forearm to his head, noting with delight that his fever was dropping. 

“Cmon.. let’s get you dried off and back into bed..”

 

As you laid there in comfortable silence, only having one fan running now, you concluded that your friendship wasn’t completely screwed. A gentle hand rested near your neck, Bryan lay curled onto your torso, his head resting just above your breast. Heartbeats helped, he’d excused bashfully before you both retired for the night. 

 

And just as you closed your eyes, familiar car doors slammed shut. 

 


End file.
